Breach
Get your taste of the true siege! Be it as a defender of the walls or the attacking battering ram! Overview In this game mode, a full castle siege is underway. Attackers and their forces must breach the castle and kill the Commander while the defenders must stop them. This game mode has three sections (also known as phases), which typically represent how far the Attacker has progressed. Attackers get through the first two phases (outside the main gate, and the outer keep of the castle) with the battering ram as they successfully crash through the castle's gates. Meanwhile, the last phase is the inner keep where the final objective, the Commander, awaits for a last stand. As a more strategic game mode that is meant to last longer than the others, Defenders are not left to just wait around for their castle to be breached. While Defenders have infinite respawns, Attackers work on a Ticket System which limits the number of respawns they have for the gamemode. Attackers can only win by killing the Commander, so if they are killed off without respawns before they can defeat the Commander, the Defenders win. Map Layout All maps take place in a large fortress with several layers of fortifications, each layer separated by ramparts and a gate. The battle always starts on the outer rampart (the first phase) with the Attackers needing to breach each gate before moving forward. Defenders are tasked with defending each gate by dwindling the Attacker's spawn count as much as they can or destroying the ram. While there is one main path where the Attackers travel through, there are side lanes where Attackers and Defenders alike can roam in and out for smaller objectives, boosts and even rally flags. For both sides, there are visible directional lines that appear on the paths. These lines provide a basis for Heroes (orange for Attackers, blue for Defenders) on where they can move towards to capture points in the side lanes that control the archer points, along with the gate area for the first two phases. If an Attacking Hero moves too far away from their objective, such as moving into the second section of the map when the battering ram is still at the gates of the first section, the game will give you a warning. If this warning is ignored, your Hero will slowly lose health, eventually dying. This is to prevent Heroes from advancing too quickly or into areas that have not started spawning yet. Battering Ram & Gate For the first two phases, the Battering Ram and the Gate are the primary objectives of importance for each side. If one or the other is destroyed, the battle is over in the case of the Ram and next phase begins in the case of the Gate. The Ram The Battering Ram is the objective that the Attackers need to defend as they breach the gates. Initially during the first two phase, the Battering Ram will have to take time to travel to the gate. The progress of the Ram's travel depends on circumstances: * Normal movement: When there is either an Attacking Hero or Pikemen nearby, the Ram will proceed as normal. The same occurs when both are present, but there are also Defending Pikemen and/or Heroes. * Enhanced movement: This state happens when there are no enemies nearby the Ram, and both an Attacking Hero and Pikemen are present around it. In this state, the Ram moves at twice the pace. * No movement: When no attacking forces are around the Ram, the Ram will be held at a stop. This also affects the charge time while the Ram is docked: The Ram takes up to 50 seconds to charge normally, 15 seconds if Enhanced, and will not charge at all if the Ram is either being damaged by Defenders with no Attackers nearby or if damaged by the Cauldron. Once the Ram reaches the gate, it will smash the gate in intervals. If the Ram depletes the gate's health, the gate will fall and the Ram is able to go through; the Ram will also receive 2250 health upon completing this objective. When destroying the second phase's gate, the Ram will stop moving and disappear, as it is not needed anymore. The Ram has a total health of 9000. Defenders can destroy the Ram in one of two ways: * Allowing Defending Pikemen to attack the Ram. This can be done by clearing all the Attacking Pikemen that are protecting the Ram. Enough Defending Pikemen will stop the Ram if it's still in the middle of traveling towards the gate. Even when docked at the gate, the presence of Defenders will slow the ramming process. * When the Ram is at the gate, a defending Hero can activate the Hot Cauldron located on top of each gate. These flaming cauldrons can be periodically activated in order to drop hot flames onto the Ram, dealing 900 damage to the Ram if it hits while wiping any Pikemen that remain under the cauldron. ** Heroes that are under the Cauldron, contrary to the Flaming Cauldrons of other maps, will not be dealt lethal damage. Instead it deals 24 damage. Heroes can take part in damaging the Ram, but need to do so through either their Feats or the use of the Ballista. The Gate The Gate is the objective that the Defenders need to defend, preventing Attackers from moving further. Although Defenders will not have to worry about the Gate at the start of each phase, they should be mindful in preventing the Ram from reaching it. If the Ram does reach the Gate and docks, their efforts to slow down and destroy the Ram should be of upmost importance. The Gate can take up to three hits from the Ram before breaking through. The Ram is the only means for the Attackers to damage the Gate. Archer Points Lining the sides of the main path are a series of archer points, also known as Ramparts. Whoever controls these Archer Points will have Officers, Pikemen and Archers spawn at that location. Archers will immediately move to the edge of the balcony and fire on the enemy team while the Officers and Pikemen will remain to protect them. Archers will fire at enemy Pikemen, while also aiming at the Commander during the final phase. Archers are extremely effective at clearing out Pikemen. While taking the Archer Points as an Attacker do not bring you closer to your goal, it certainly makes it easier as they can help clear defending Pikemen form harming the ram. Once taken, the Defenders are unable to retake it. There are three Points in the first phase, four in the second, and one in the final phase. The Points have to be captured in order. Capturing the Archer Point have a couple states: * Contested: When the Attacking force enter an Archer Point, this is the sign that there are still Defenders on the point that need to be defeated in order to begin Capturing. * Capturing: When the Attacking force have defeated all Defenders on the point, including Archers, the Point will begin the process of being Captured. Even if reclaimed, Capturing progress is saved. Attacking Archers will begin to replace the Defending ones. * Enhanced Capturing: When both an Attacking Hero and Soldiers are present on an uncontested Point, Enhanced Capturing will begin, Capturing the point at twice the rate. * Reclaimed: This is the initial state of an Archer Point, where it is in full control by the Defenders. Reclaiming a point does not remove Capturing progress. * Fortified: Once the Attackers have fully Captured a point, the point is theirs. Once Fortified, the point cannot be retaken by Defenders. Ballista In all phases, there is a Ballista present on the battlefield. These are usually located on the opposite sidelane to the ones where the Archer Points are, and are placed in locations where there is a view of the phase's objective at all time. These Ballista will deal over half the health of a Hero, two-shotting them. They can also damage the Ram if controlled by a Defending Hero. Their presence is critical in the third phase, as they can be used to dwindle the Commander's health if the Defending team proves to be too strong to deal with from up front. Shield Banner The Shield Banner will spawn in set locations on the map during the first and second phase. Just like in the Tribute game mode, the Shield Banner can be seized by either side, slowing and revealing whoever carries it. If the carrier is hit, they will drop the Banner, allowing for either team to take it again. The Shield Banner is critical for either team: Defenders can elongate the ramming process while Attackers can make their Ram more sturdy. Shield Banners can be placed in an Altar for each side: on the back of the ram for Attackers, and above the gate for the Defenders. Placing a Banner into the Altar will grant a shield to the respective side's defensible object (1200 health for the Attacker's Ram, 1 extra hit for the Defender's Gate). Unlike the Tribute game mode though, once Shield Banners are placed in an Altar, they are consumed and cannot be removed. However, they will respawn regularly after they first spawn, giving another chance for either side to seize the banner. Banners spawn three minutes after the start of the phase, and after four minutes when the Banner is consumed. The Banner can only be stacked up to two times for either defensible objective. Healing Zones & Boosts Healing Zones All three phases of the map will have a healing zone where Heroes can go and regain health. Healing zones start out as neutral, but can be captured or recaptured by either team. Whichever team holds the healing zone can regain health by standing in it. Capturing a Healing zone is quick, taking only 3 seconds (less with more allies). Standing in the zone heals for 10 health per second. Boosts Boost are located at set locations on the map in all three phases. There are three kinds of boosts: the Vindicator boost that increases a Hero's damage against enemies; the Guardian boost which grants a shield equal to half of the Hero's max health; the Scout boost which increase movement speed drastically. Boosts spawn 45 seconds into each phase and respawn after 3 minutes when consumed. Among the three boosts, the Scout boost will not appear in any of the Breach map's third phase. The Guardian Each map will have a special area located in a side area of the second phase, containing the Guardian who protects a special altar. This altar is a buff spawn, and provides a great boost to whichever team receives it. Either team can attempt to kill the Guardian. When this happens, all Heroes within the room and on the same side as the slayer (the Hero who dealt the last blow) will receive the buff, which grants temporary attack, defense, and speed. If all Heroes leave the Guardian's vicinity, it will return to guard the altar while regenerating all of its health. The Guardian and the buff also disappears once the Second Phase is over. The model for the Guardian is determined by the map's designated faction, not the Defending team's faction. Check out more on its respective page. The Commander The Commander is the final objective of the map. These champions have a large health pool as well as slow but powerful swings. Their heavy attacks are unblockable but rather slow and easy to parry. They also will feature a Highlander style Zone Attack, which each of the three swings being unblockable too. They have the Pugno Mortis and Fire Flask feats equipped, using them when hurt enough. The Commander's health pool is much larger than The Guardian, although their combat capabilities are slightly less. This may be due to the fact that the defending Heroes are charged with protecting him, in comparison to the Guardian which is a neutral entity. The model for The Commander is determined by the Defending team's faction. How To Win As an asymmetrical game mode, the victory conditions will be different for both the attacking and defending teams. *Defenders **While the defending team has infinite respawns, the attacking team has a limited number of respawn tickets. Every time they respawn, a ticket is consumed. If all tickets are consumed and all attacking heroes are dead, the defending team wins. **The Battering Ram can be damaged in a number of ways. If the Battering Ram is destroyed, the defending team wins. **During the third phase, there is a timer, irrelevant of how many spawn tickets the Attackers may have. If the timer runs out and The Commander has not been slain, the defending team wins by default. *Attackers **The attacking team must breach several layers defenses before reaching the keep and confronting the Commander. Killing the Commander will mean victory for the attacking team. Source * Constructive Insight on Breach Mechanics by MightyMattman90: ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ms2st9no6AI Gallery File:FH_Marching_Fire_Tiandi_4.jpg File:FH_Marching_Fire_Breach_3.jpg File:FH_Marching_Fire_Tiandi_3.jpg File:FH_Marching_Fire_banner.jpg File:FH_Marching_Fire_Breach_1.jpg videos For Honor E3 2018 Breach Gameplay Walkthrough Ubisoft NA For Honor- E3 2018 Breach Gameplay Trailer - Ubisoft -NA- For Honor- Warrior’s Den LIVESTREAM August 30 2018 - Ubisoft Category:Game Modes Category:Multiplayer Category:PVP